


Happy Anniversary

by PurrfectStories



Series: Tiaras of Memories [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas Cookies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Near Future, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series:<br/>A compilation of unrelated one-shots revolving around the tiaras Kurt hides in his hope chest. Each tiara holds a special memory, and means something personal to him.</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>"Joan the demigod wizard: I have an idea for a tiara...<br/>one their first year anniversary of being married Blaine gives Kurt one!"</p>
<p>Story:<br/>Spoilers to 5x08 "Previously Unaired Christmas Episode." Blaine gives Kurt an unexpected gift on the first wedding anniversary they celebrate with each other. Married!Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for this idea goes to "Joan the demigod wizard." The "Previously Unaired Christmas Episode" also kind of gave me the inspiration to write it, so there is one or two spoilers from Glee's 5x08.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

(One-Shot)

 

Kurt sighed as he walked through the door of his New York apartment, groaning at the stiffness in his bones from walking in the snow for a tad too long. He dropped his satchel next to the coat rack by the door, unhooked his scarf from around his neck before ridding himself of his coat and fashionable snow boots. "Kurt! Y-You're early…"

 

The freezing young man looked up to see his husband standing in the hallway, comfy clothes with an apron thrown over and a mixing bowl in the crook of his elbow. Kurt smiled as he closed the door behind him. His husband looked absolutely adorable. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

 

Blaine tilted his head, stirring the contents of his bowl while he looked at his adorable hubby. "Um…I thought I'd cook us dinner tonight. What with my finals being over for this semester." He pulled the wooden spoon out of the mixing bowl to give it a little taste, moaning at the delicious sweetness. "I got a hankering for Christmas cookies. Thought we could decorate them together."

 

Kurt smiled warmly, finding the domestic side of Blaine very comforting to come home to. "I love you."

 

Blaine smiled brightly, padding over to Kurt in his fluffy slippers and giving him a kiss on the lips. Kurt had to smile into it, Blaine tasted like gingerbread. "Love you too. Now go change into something warm and comfy while I finish mixing this goop. I laid out your favorite Marc Jacobs pajama set."

 

"Mmmm…did I say I love you already?"

 

"You might of, but I still like hearing it once or twice."

 

"I love yoooooou."

 

"Go change, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Blaine said mock seriously, pointing his wooden spoon towards their bedroom.

 

Kurt giggled as he made his way to their bedroom, ignoring the little splats of gingerbread goop that landed on their floor from Blaine waving his spoon like a madman. Once he turned into their bedroom, he was halted by a medium sized present wrapped in gold paper with a purple bow sitting on their bed. Kurt smiled wickedly to himself when he realized his pajamas were in fact NOT laid out. If this turned out to be a naughty elf costume, Kurt was totally in. "Oh Blaaaaine, is this present more for you than for me?"

 

"Uh…I don't know. Why don't you open it and find out?" Blaine said, voice a little uncertain.

 

The other giggled at Blaine's falter; suddenly less tired and more excited for whatever night Blaine had obviously been planning for them. Kurt walked over to the present and eagerly ripped through the packaging, his whole body flushing when he realized how small the box was. Like really, how tiny was his costume? He picked up the slender white box that was revealed and took off the lid. His breath hitching at the sight that was before him. "My tiara…" he breathed.

 

Kurt covered his mouth with a hand, eyes becoming misty at having one of his stolen tiaras back in his possession. He shakily picked up the crystalline tiara, glasz eyes tearing up at how it still shimmered when the light from their bedroom caught the crystals just right. The band had a number of attractive rhinestones that created the look of ice crystals hanging off tree branches in the winter. At the center of the circlet sits a large attractive snowflake adorned with further rhinestones. "Happy One-Year Anniversary, my love."

 

The emotional boy turned around to find his husband standing in their bedroom doorway, apron gone and a cute blush spreading across his cheeks. "It's the Crystal Snowflake Circlet that I had in my collection. But h-how…w-where?"

 

Blaine smiled, walking over to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. "E-Bay." He said simply. "I know you were embarrassed to tell me about the thing with Cody or Sexy-Santa, whatever he called himself."

 

"You swore we'd never speak of Sleazy-Santa again!"

 

"Hey, calm down. I'm just saying that I'm happy you eventually trusted me enough to tell me what happened during the time we had broken up, but I also remember how upset you said you were when you realized all you guys’ valuables got stolen." Blaine explained sympathetically.

 

Kurt wilted, "Those playbills and tiaras took years to accumulate."

 

Blaine chuckled, "I know. Which is why you restarted your playbill collection as soon as you could."

 

"A hording habit you really shouldn't encourage, but you do anyways because you love me." Kurt smiled shyly.

 

"That I do. I also noticed you didn't try to restart collecting your tiaras again. Why?"

 

Kurt frowned, a shameful blush coloring his porcelain cheeks. "Everyone always said it was a stupid collection. What does a boy need with THAT many tiaras, especially when he doesn't even dress in drag or something? My dad always hated it, and no one else ever understood it."

 

Blaine wrapped both his arms around his husband, making the embarrassed man look at him. "I don't think it's stupid. If they're important to you, special to you, then that's all I need to know."

 

Kurt smiled then, heart swelling with affection. "You really are wonderful, you know that? Makes me feel bad I can't exchange anniversary gifts with you quite yet."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I hid it at Rachel's apartment." Kurt grinned, playing with the delicate silver and glass tiara in his hands. "The tiara collection I had was actually my mom's before it was mine. Some we found while antique shopping and others she had since she was a little girl. She always played dress-up with me, and sometimes she'd bring out these amazing sparkling crowns for us to accessorize with. They were some of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. The tiaras sparkled and shined, and depending on the one you wore, the crystals looked like they sparkled in your eyes." He sniffled at the memory, caressing the circlet in his hands. "Then when she died, I kept the hope chest with her tiaras in it. Dad told me to sell them, but I just couldn't you know? It didn't feel right." He leant his forehead against Blaine's, feeling like he could just curl up inside those understanding warm hazel-eyes. "So the collecting thing just kind of grew from there."

 

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, kissing his husband's lips sweetly. "I get it. It's kind of how my obsession with bowties began. My grandmother bought me my first one at five. She said it made me look very dapper, and very handsome. They've been my go-to neckwear ever since."

 

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips, "The woman wasn't wrong. And I for one, think that means you are going to LOVE the anniversary present I got you."

 

He perked up at that, nearly bouncing in his slippers. "It wouldn't happen to be the bowtie display case I've been eyeing for the past few months, is it? Huh? Huh? Is it?"

 

Kurt giggled at Blaine's excitement, shaking his head at his antics. "Nu uh, I'm not telling."

 

Blaine stifled a small laugh, knowing that he'd honestly love anything his husband got him. He held his hand out to Kurt, gesturing towards the tiara. "May I?"

 

"You may." Kurt handed the tiara to Blaine; blushing prettily as Blaine got to work gingerly placing the tiara atop his head. Once the tanned young man succeeded, he stepped back slightly, admiring his work. And if it was possible, Kurt's cheeks tinted a deeper shade of pink. "How do I look?"

 

Blaine's eyes roamed over Kurt's profile, flushed cheeks, flawless skin, bright blue eyes and perfectly styled chestnut brown hair. His eyebrows rose when he really took Kurt in, always entranced by the fair skinned man's beauty, but something felt different at that moment, almost heightened.

 

Then, he saw it.

 

What Kurt had been talking about.

 

His eyes, those beautiful glasz eyes, they were sparkling.

 

"Breathtaking." He answered, kissing his husband, and silently vowing to track down every last tiara in Kurt's collection and then some. "Happy Anniversary, Kurt."

 

"Happy Anniversary, Blaine."

**Author's Note:**

> Tiara: Crystal Snowflake Circlet - ST4131 by Medieval Collectibles (if you copy and paste this into Google, it should be the first link that pops up)
> 
> Hope I did your idea justice, Joan!
> 
> Please leave a kudos, a comment maybe? ;)
> 
> *cyber hugs and kisses*


End file.
